


Icy Hot

by Lunalab



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts, Gay Sex, Hockey, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalab/pseuds/Lunalab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty and Jack are soulmates and that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Bitty said softly. 

There was a pause, and Bitty was grinning while tapping his feet. 

“What’s up?” Jack was on the other end, twirling the landline cord in his fingers. 

“Not much, just got out of class and thinking about making a cake. I want rainbow sprinkles. How about you?”

“I want chocolate.”

“Not that, dork.” 

“Do you want to come over?” 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bitty was fitting his head through a dark green turtleneck when his phone buzzed. 

“Already?! Give me some time!”

He shoved his keys and his wallet in his pocket, and shoved his weed and pipe under his pillow. 

As he turned out of his dorm and entered the hallway, he learned what people meant when they said they had butterflies in their stomach.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jack Zimmerman and Eric “Bitty” Bittle had met 5 months ago on the school hockey team. Bitty told his friends he got lost in Jack’s eyes, and Jack told his friends nothing. 

But he thought. And imagined. In his head, he did all the things he wanted to do to Bitty, without actually doing them. Without feeling his skin, touching his hair. His hair was so soft.

“Who thinks?” He told Bitty while sipping a drink one night when they were playing beer pong at a party. Shitty and Lardo were ahead 5-3, and Bitty was detailing his tactics. 

“You have to think about your opponent’s strengths and weaknesses strategically, like in hockey.” Bitty dipped the ball in a cup and lined up his shot. “We’re not all invincible you know, some of us get hurt when we get checked. I try to avoid that.” 

“Getting checked gets easier with time. And prac...tice.” Jack’s eyes were on the space between Bitty’s shirt and his jeans. He couldn’t think, all he wanted to do was touch him there.

He was wasted.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of.” Bitty shot and scored, narrowing the gap. 

“Good job, m’bittty,” Jack slurred as he wrapped his arms around Bitty. 

Bitty laughed and hugged him back. “You’re drunk.”

“So?” Jack smiled at him. 

This is how most nights went. But something about that saturday night was different.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“It’s warm,” Jack said softly. He was hitting a joint. 

They were outside on the terrace. Whatever party they were at, it had a beautiful view of the ocean. The moon was shining.

“And windy!” Bitty’s right hand was holding his hood on top of his head. Jack handed him the joint in his left.

“Can I tell you something?” A wave of panic rushed through Bitty’s body, but he finally got it out.

“Of course,” Jack said warmly.

Bitty looked long and hard at Jack. He wanted to make love to him. People always talked about sex, but he wanted to make Jack feel the best he had ever felt in his life.

Everything about him was beautiful.

“You gunna ask it?”

“It wasn’t a question. It was… a statement.”

“Are you gunna state your statement?” He smirked. Bitty hated when he smirked.

“You’re cute.” 

Jack’s cheeks turned deep red.

“You’re cute,” he replied. 

Bitty giggled, and took one last hit before putting the joint out. “Let’s go inside.”

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

They were back at the frat house. Bitty’s dorm was too far away from the off-campus apartments, so he slept on a green couch in the living room when he went partying with Jack. 

They were taking turns playing songs on their phones. It was Jack’s turn.

“Is this… vaporwave?”

“You know it?”

“It’s hilarious.” 

Jack was blushing. “Don’t laugh at my music.”

“I’m sorry. I love it.”

They were on the green couch, on cushions adjacent to each other. There was a foot between them.

“Look at this video, it’s ridiculous.” Bitty moved a little closer, just a few inches between them now.

Bitty looked over Jack’s shoulder and saw the video. Floating cubes, surrealist objects and landscapes. But he didn’t care about any of it. He could feel the heat coming off Jack’s body, off the nape of his neck.

"I could kiss his neck right now," he thought. 

“Bitt-” *SMACK* Jack turns and these poor gay twinks’ heads slam together.

“Ow!” 

“I’m sorry, Bitty!”

Bitty’s giggling and rubbing his head. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it sugar pie. What were you going to say?”

“I was gunna say… Do you wanna go to my room? We can listen to more music, and maybe smoke a bowl.”

“Sure.” Bitty smiled.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bitty was sitting on Jack’s bed with the worst boner he had ever had. He was more attracted to Jack than he had ever been to another person. He cared about him, and that made all the difference.

So when Jack came back from locking the door for the night and sat on the bed with his thighs touching Bitty, he got a bit nervous his friend would see what was going on.

And he did.

“You got a boner, Bittles,” Jack said before hitting the bowl.

Bitty was smiling and blushing, his eyes bulging. 

“Maybe. What’s it to ya?”

“Oh, nothing,” Jack said in that voice people do when it’s not nothing. 

He handed Bitty the bowl, and walked over to his desktop. He pressed some buttons and clicked some things, and looked coyly at Bitty.

“WoW?”

“Yeah,” Jack said softly, with a smile.

“Nerd.” Bitty threw a pillow at him. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

“You can go to sleep if you want,” Jack said in that caring tone that always broke Bitty’s heart.

“Okay,” the blonde twink said with a smile. He took off his clothes, throwing them lazily on the floor and the bed until he was just wearing his boxers and a shirt, and got under the covers.

It was amazing, finally being in the bed of this kid he was crushing so hard for. He reveled in this for a few minutes before he heard Jack.

“Move over.”

Bitty moved over, and Jack got in the bed beside him.

They were both just lying there, until Jack felt Bitty’s leg against his. He turned and saw the kid looking at him square in the eyes, smirking. They were rubbing their legs together and giggling, and Jack immediately started getting hard.

Fuck, I want this kid.

Jack reached a hand out under the covers, and found what he was looking for. He grabbed it hard, and Bitty let out a little moan.

“Oh hey,” he said.

“Hey there,” Jack said before throwing the covers up. Bitty’s hard cock was as beautiful as he knew it would be, and he took it in his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, Jack.” Bitty was moaning and rocking his head back and forth.

“You like that?” He took Bitty out of his mouth and started using his hand, up and down.

“I love it.”

Jack’s head felt warm and fuzzy, as did Bitty’s.

“You taste so good, Bitty,” Jack said huskily before deep throating him.

“Oh my god.” Bitty was close, and he needed to taste Jack before this was over.

He tried pushing Jack’s head off, but he wasn’t having any luck. Bitty started laughing.

“I wanna do you,” he said softly, leaning up off the pillow. 

Jack took his mouth off Bitty’s wet dick and shook his head. “No, I”m making you cum first,” Jack said, and pushed his lover back down onto the bed, before taking him back into his mouth.

“Holy shit, you’re so good at this.” Bitty started running his hands through Jack’s hair.

“Fuck, if you don’t stop I’m gunna come.” 

With a slurp Jack got off Bitty and smirked at him, before raising his legs above his head. 

Bitty’s mouth opened in excitement as Jack dove for his hole.

“Oh, fuck.” Bitty was moaning as Jack worked his tongue in and out, nibbling on the outside before shoving it back in.

“You taste so damn good.” Jack said in between licks. 

“Oh my god, your tongue feels so good.”

Jack laughed. “I’ve wanted to eat you out for so long now.”

Jack stuck a finger in his mouth, keeping eye contact the whole time. He slowly worked it into Bitty, who was moaning and clutching a pillow in his arms. Jack was working his index finger in and out, and it finally hit Bitty’s prostate. Bitty had never felt that much pleasure.

“I’m gunna come.” Before Bitty knew what was happening his dick was jerking and he was coming, without even touching himself. His head was reeling and he almost felt like he was going to black out.

When he got his senses back, Jack was sitting in front of his spent dick and ass, grinning at him. 

“You’ve got a mess, Bitty.” 

“Your fault,” he replied before throwing his shirt at the guy he was falling for.


	2. A Wish Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero's journey begins....................

When Eric Bittle was born, he weighed two pounds and three ounces. However, when brought home and weighed on the aluminum scale his mother used for baking, he weighed three pounds and two ounces. The Bittles returned to the hospital and asked for their newborn to be weighed again. And again, the nurse told them curtly, he weighed exactly two pounds and three ounces. 

Returning home, Frieda Bittle was frustrated. It was only after the seventh attempt at weighing Eric on their baking scale did Abrigard Bittle notice a small piece of freshly baked sourdough bread in the baby’s hand. Whether he was intentionally trying to mislead or he was simply hungry, no one could tell. But what was clear was the baby’s smile and squeaky laughter upon being found out. 

The ordeal was absurd and Frieda wondered how a newborn’s little right hand could be so dexterous, and powerful, and what kind of baby laughed so quickly. She and Abrigard feared what their friends, acquaintances, and enemies would say about the baby’s unique characteristics, and so they never told a soul. Not even Eric.

Their confusion and his laughter returned seven years later when Eric pulled the same trick at the doctor’s office. Except this time, he was holding a lead ball. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bitty was a senior in college. While he was slipping on ice and trudging through snow on the way to class, his gay lover Jack Zimmermann was putting his degree to use as a net artist on the side, while pretending to play hockey in the NFL. They both knew hockey was ridiculous, “a foolish trade sport,” Bitty would say in the bathtub, but they were locked in. 

It was on a moonlit night that Bitty was freed from trade hell. Jack was across the country, making “glitch art” by increasing the saturation on pictures of Jennifer Aniston.

“It’s a statement on capitalism,” he would drunkenly say at parties, “and on the stunningly rapid consumption of hegemonic representations of womanhood.”

“I’m high,” Bitty would reply. 

Bitty’s toes curled reflexively from feeling the icy ocean water between them. “I love the ocean, but it can be cold,” he thought. 

Bitty was looking out into the sea. The sky was the darkest it would get that night. The waves crashed gently, as if comprised of dancers that broke apart carelessly and without abandon upon hitting the shore. 

“I wish I was a wave dancer,” Bitty thought as he skipped a rock along the water’s edge. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

Walking back to his apartment was a treat. The air was cool on his hot skin, and he found himself looking up at the sky, waiting for something to happen. 

So it was with a simultaneous rush of excitement, fear, worry, and hope that Bitty fell into a puddle on the side of Mushroom Lane, where it wasn’t raining. Everything was dark that night, except for a lone streetlight shining in the reflection of the mysterious water. 

When the university’s security officers arrived at the path connecting the beach to Bitty’s apartment building, they found no trace of him. An intense breeze, unique for that day, rustled the shrubs lining the path when Officer Asshat said there was nothing there.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bitty fell for what seemed longer than an eternity and shorter than a moment. He was unable to see except for patchy blurs of grey and white, and felt nothing but hot air rushing past his skin. And as Bitty’s fall slowed down, he saw two apparitions in the rushing air. One was of a blunt, and the other was also of a blunt. But beneath the surface, they were respectively a fear of not being good enough, and a hope that he was. 

He landed with a hard thud on dirt and grass. His head was spinning and he was on his back, looking up at a bright blue sky. 

Bitty closed his eyes and took a deep, long breath. He felt shaken, and he was shaking. When he opened his eyes, there was a curious thing staring at him. Like a dog that was standing upright and had been written with racist motivations, the thing looked sentient. And it spoke. 

“Gwarsh! What do we have here, Donald?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll update again soon :)


End file.
